The invention relates to bearing housing means and is more particularly directed to improved means for providing stationary sleeve bearings and bearing housings for shafts rotating at high speeds.
The present invention was designed and developed in conjunction with bearings and bearing housings required for high speed rotating shafts in turbochargers. In the production and manufacturing of the bearing housing, it previously had to be sand cast with numerous tapped and machined surfaces being cut therethrough. By dividing the bearing housing into two separate parts, the bearing housing may be die cast with little, if any, need for further machining. An inexpensive axial thrust seal may now be incorporated in the bearing housing with a substantial reduction in cost. Die casting the housing itself is much more economical than the former method of sand casting.